This invention relates to decorative panels, (such as those used in doors, shutters, privacy screens, or room dividers), and more specifically to such panels that use louvers or elements that appear to be louvers as a decorative feature.
The prior art includes the following U.S. patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,798,540 Kelly PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,468,058 La Fontaine PA1 U.S. Pat. No. Des. 197,174 Filley, Jr. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. Des. 245,263 Andresen PA1 U.S. Pat. No. Des. 246,385 Bogan PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,287,854 Dasovic PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,305,992 Steed PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,782,051 Quinf PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,097,100 Sauder PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,545,212 Stowe
Both Kelly and La Fontaine show a construction that utilizes pivoted louvers, either of wood or glass. The present invention does not use louvers, as such, but produces a surface on a wood panel that has the appearance of louvers.
Andresen glues or or otherwise secures relatively thin, flat wood pieces to a door panel to produce a decorative effect.
Bogan uses a pattern of vertical and horizontal slats secured within a surrounding frame to produce a decorative grille.
Filley shows an ornamental design for a small housing unit, (probably for use as a cabana or dressing room), whose doors appear to be fitted with louvers. There is no detail given, but considering the size and probable use of the unit it would be judged that the louvers were of the conventional type, so as to provide some measure of ventilation.
The other references are of only general interest. Several merely show the use of molded plastic elements which are inherently inferior in aesthetic appeal.
In general, the conventional louvered panel construction, even with fixed louvers, is time consuming, requiring the mounting of many separate louver slats within a frame. A pivoted louver arrangement is even more complex. Due to the nature of the assembly required, if a louver slat is broken, usually the entire assembly must be replaced.
It is an object of this invention to provide a means for routing the surface of a solid wood panel to produce the visual effect of a louvered opening, without the need for a multitude of separate parts and the related assembly procedures.
Another object of this invention is to provide a routing fixture that will accommodate a wide range of panel widths and lengths.
A further object is to describe a system to permit rapid production of the decorative panels to minimize manufacturing costs.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will readily occur to one skilled in the art to which the invention pertains upon reference to the following detailed description.